


Custody Battle

by Rumbelleisotp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Custody Battle, F/M, Flashbacks, fluffy Rumbelle with kids, not from Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelleisotp/pseuds/Rumbelleisotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milah and Gold go on custody battle and Gold recalls the last one and a half year of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custody Battle

**Author's Note:**

> It's mostly flashbacks with Bae, Gold and Belle. It doesn't include a lot of present day.

Robert Gold was sitting on the uncomfortable wooden chairs of the court, wearing his 'armor' as people called his dark three piece suit, completed with a dark blue shirt and black tie. Today he was fighting for one of the three people he loved and they loved him back in his entire life and he needed all the power and influence he had gained during the past two decades. Opposite to him was his ex-wife, Milah Jones, who wore an A line dark red dress with black heels and they were both waiting for the judge's decision. He had decided that it was time to fight for his 10 year old son, Bae with his everything he had.

0

~Eighteen months ago~

"Robert? Is that you?" Belle French, the newcomer of the little town of Storybrooke, called when she heard a noise from the front of public library while she was fixing some last time details on the new section of the library.

"Are you wanting anyone else this late, my Belle?" Robert Gold answered as he stepped around the corner of the children section and into Belle's view. Belle was dressed in a blue lace shirt with white skirt and her signature high heels, black this time. 

"It's time already?" she questioned felling guilty that she had lost track of time because of her work. Gold nodded and he opened his arms for her. An invitation she gladly accept. She gave him a peck on the lips and then hurried to gather her purse and cloak. " Do you think I gave him a bad first impression?" Belle asked Robert, letting him leading her to the door which he locked, as the owner of the building he had a spare key - not that he has all the keys of his buildings constantly with him but this is where Belle works- and he gently whispered on her ear while showing to his car direction "Why don't you ask herself?"

Before he had finished the sentence, the right door of the back of the car opened and a little boy with wild curls and his father's eyes stepped out of it. He was wearing dark jeans with a light blue shirt matching his boots and a black leather jacket. He was looking at his father and Robert held out his hand that wasn't holding Belle and gestured to the boy to come closer. When he did, Gold kneeled and so did Belle. 

"Bae, this is my friend, Belle." Robert said showing Belle to his son. "Belle, this is my son, Bae" he said to Belle showing Bae. Bae offered his hand to Belle and she happily shook it. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bae. Your father has told so much about you." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, miss Belle. You make my Papa really happy" Bae said.

0

~Present Day~

Robert looked back to where Belle was sitting and she smiled to him, that smile that said that everything is going to be alright. He wouldn't be here without her. She was his rock and he thanked every day his lucky stars that he had a family with her. With Bells atbhis side, he knew that nothing is impossible for him, for them. 

0

~ Thirteen months ago~

"Bae? It's time to wake up son" Robert whispered shaking softly his son. It was Sunday and they had planned a daily trip to Gold's cabin. The boy was up immediately. Gold helped him change and then they went downstairs to have breakfast. From the stairs you could hear someone humming at the kitchen and things clattering while a delicious smell was coming from it. When the Golds boys arrived there, they were meet with Belle's back. Bad ran to her an hugged her middle. She kissed his hair telling him good morning and to get ready for breakfast.

The boy washed his hands and Robert shook his hand at the image before him. He could imagine them to be a family, the three of them in this very house. Waking every morning and having breakfast together. Then Bae goes to school and him and Belle on their jobs. But that was only a fantasy, and a part of it will remain one as long as he shared custody with Milan, but the other part, where he lives with Belle and being happily married can be a reality, if he was brave enough to ask her the question and offered her the ring he has on his jacket pocket one month now. 

But that were thoughts for another moment. Right now his son and the woman he loved were making pancakes and sandwiches for lunch at the cabin. They were laughing together and played with the mix for the pancakes. Belle also drew some faces with chocolate syrup on Bar plate and he decorated them with fruits. That was the present and Robert was determined to enjoy every single moment of it.

Suddenly, Belle cried out as she had burned herself making breakfast but her pain weren't anything compared to the joy she felt when Bae called her "Mommy" during the accident. The boy hadn't realised why Belle was looking at him with watery eyes but then it came to him and he looked at his feet shyly, trying to hide behind his curls, a gesture so familiar like his father's one when he didn't know if that what he did was the right thing. 

"I mean, can I call you 'Mommy'?" Bae asked and Belle nodded hugging him close.

"Of course you can, Bae. I am honoured to be your 'Mommy'" she whispered to his hair.

Robert knew on that moment that the ring wouldn't stay at his possession for much longer.

0

~Present Day~

"Hey. Everything is gonna be fine" Belle said stepping next to Robert. She caresses his back while leaning her head on his shoulder. They had a break and Hold decided he needed some fresh air. He leaned his head on her own and put his left arm on her waist. 

"I know sweetheart. I know..." he replied even though he had his doubts. If he lost today, he would never see his son again until he is an adult but he couldn't live with himself after what Bar had told them. Belle wouldn't let him do nothing at all when their son life was a torture while he lived with Jones. And now here they are, waiting for the judge's decision.

 

0

~Eight months ago~

Bae stepped into Granny's with his Mother and Mr. Jones. He didn't even know what they were doing here. When he lived with them they usually leaves them at home, most o the times alone or with Lucinda, a teenage girl who watched Bae in order to earn more pocket money. He disliked all three of them, even if Papa and Mommy was telling him it was wrong to dislike his mother, Bae did, and that was because he never felt Milah like his mother. He knew she didn't love him, she had told him so countless times and in return he disliked her and everyone else that involved to his life while he lived at Jones. 

The boy looked around and his face light up when he spotted his parents. Robert and Belle were sitting on their usual booth, talking at each other, oblivious of the rest of the world. Bae ran to them ignoring his mother's protests. He shouted "Mommy! Papa!" and Golds immediately turn their attention to their son. Gold sat up from his seat besides Belle and hugged his son. Belle smiled at her boys.

"Hello, son. What are you doing here?" Robert asked Bae. The boy showed him Milah and Jones while he took his sit between his parents. Belle kissed his hair and he petted her baby bump. 

"How is Collette, Mommy?" He asked Belle, his eyes were shining at the mention of his little sister. 

"She is perfect now that you're here, honey." Belle replied. 

In the meantime, Milan and Jones had come to take Bae back. Gold greeted them coldy, so did Belle. The boy buried his face on his mommy hair, a gesture which clearly showed that he preferred to stay with Golds than going back with the Jones. 

"Come on Bae, order something to eat so we can leave this place" Milan said impatiently to her son. Belle noted back a comment about her leaving and Bae staying but she knew how fragile the whole custody situation was so she didn't want to risk a chance to not be able to see her son.

"Can I stay here? Please Mother, Mr. Jones?" The boy was pleading them and he only received cold stares from them. Milan murmured something to Jones.

"No, mate you can't! I think our rules were simple and clear enough for you to understand them" he vocally attached Bae. Gold immediately stood up.

"Watch your tongue, Jones" he snarled at him. 

"Watch your whore, Gold. She might one day sees you for what you really are and leave you like Milah did " Jones fought back and Belle had enough. She stepped in front of Jones and slapped him hard. He was ready to return the gesture but Gold held his hand.

"Don't you ever again dare raise a hand or even think of hurting my family. Case if you do, I will come after yours" Jones knew when he was losing a fight so he grabbed Bae before Gold could react and dragged him and Milah outside the dinner. Gold was ready to go after them when Granny stopped him. 

"Gold, it's not a good idea. You might don't see your son ever again." She pointed and he knew she was right. So he sat back next to Belle. Comforting each other. 

0

~Present Day~ 

"Gold, Belle? The judge wants you inside." Ruby Lucas said to them. They were clinging each other , waiting for the decision that would change their lives forever. For better or for worse.

"We are coming, Ruby" Belle called back and took her husband's hand. When her arrived in the court she gave him a peck on his lips for courage and she sat on one of the seats besides Ruby and Dr. Hopper, Bae's therapist. Gold took his seat as well and the judge Mal Eggstone appeared. The decision had been made and that remained was for them to hear it.

0

~Two months ago~

"Bae, wake up honey" Belle gently shook Bae. It was clear that the boy was having a nightmare from the way he turned around on his bed. The boy's eyes shouted open and the fear was written in them. He focused his vision on Belle. Realisation heat him an he hugged her close, crying on her shoulder. Belle caressed his back and hair and whispered sweet nothings in his ear in an attempt to calm him down. 

"Mommy, please don't leave me." Bae cried clinging on Belle.

"I am not going to leave you Have. Never" Belle vowed to him. We held his face so he can see the truth in her eyes. The boy nodded and continued.

"Mr. Jones says that one day you will leave Papa and me and maybe Collette too. Please, Mommy, don't leave Collette. She will be good. I will teach her to be good, please. And don't leave me and Papa, we love you, Mommy" Bae was begging her now to stay with them like she was hold a suitcase ready to leave the house forever. Belle's heart was hurting watching her boy so desperate. Jones would pay for this. Belle would make sure of it.

"Bae, I am not going to leave you or Papa or Collette. I love all three of you more than I love my life. Mr. Jones lied to yoh, sweetie. You are my family, and I will never, never leave you. I promise" Belle ensured Bae and half an hour later the boy was asleep again. Belle checked once more on Collette in the nursery and headed back to her and Robert's bedroom. 

Gold was still awake reading newspaper on his tablet when Belle walked in. He knew that something was wrong by the time she stepped in their bedroom. He held opened the blankets for her and then he tucked her in. He layed besides him, turning off the tablet and letting it on his bedside table. He held into his arms and she used his chest as a pillow.

"What is it?" He whispered kissing her hair. She told him about Bae and what their son had told her. Robert was furious with Jones. He had no right to talk like that for Belle, especially to Bae. 

"I think it's for the best to talk to him together." Belle murmured half asleep.

"Tomorrow, sweetheart. Tomorrow" Gold answered before he let sleep take him.

The next morning, they all sat in the living room where Bae told about what was happening to his other home where he lived with his mother and her husband, Killian Jones. At first, he had been holding back but then he had remembered that his Papa and Mommy, that was how he called Belle, weren't like Mother and Mr. Jones. Bae was also taking courage from his three months sister, . Everytime, he was ready to close to himself, he was looking at her and she reminded him that he has to protect her and be brave for her. 

Robert and Belle were speechless after the first time Bae had told them. Milan didn't care for him at all, he had lost count of the times he had woken up in the middle of the night after a nightmare and his mother didn't show up, even after he called for her, and he knew she could hear him because he was hearing her doing 'adult stuffs', like she had told him once, with Mr. Jones. Bae told them that his mother didn't love him and she was saying so over and over again. To that he ended up in Belle's arms while she was whispering to him that he was her precious boy and that she loved him so much, she told him he was brave and he was loved, so loved by her, his Papa and Collette. And Bae knew that was the truth because he always felt he belonged at Golds' house. Robert was hugging them both until Collette woke up and he got to fetch her.

 

Later that day, Robert and Belle had put their children to sleep and they were sitting on the loveseat in their house's library, Belle was using Gold's lap as a pillow while he was playing with her hair. 

"I think we should take Bae home" they both said in unison. And that was how the battle began.

 

0

~Present Day~

"We won!" Robert said as he hugged Belle. She could only nodded and buried her hands in his hair as she was holding him close. They were crying. They finally could have Bae with them forever. He will move in with them that very night. Someone cough behind them and got their attention. It was their lawyer, Regina Mill. 

"Congratulations, Gold." She said offering her hand, Robert gladly shook it. 

"Congratulations to you too, Regina." Gold replied. 

"We couldn't win without your help" Belle commented and it was the truth. Regina knew exactly how to use words, something Gold had taught her long ago, and she used that skill artfully today.

"We all share a piece of this success." Regina answered to Belle. "Don't you two have a son to get back home? Go" she urged them and after their goodbyes, Robert and Belle found themselves inside his Cadillac, driving to their home. Both sides had agreed that whoever won this fight would let Bae with the losing side until 8 that night in order to say their goodbyes.

 

When they arrived home, they payed Anna who was watching Collette and bid her to the door. Then they started the preparations for Bae's arrival. Sure the boy was living there during weekends, but now this would be his permanent home. He wouldn't have to leave every Monday only to come back every Friday. This will be his home from now on. They checked the kitchen drawers in order to make sure that Bae's favourite cereals was there as his favourite juice and milk. 

By eight o'clock that night, Belle and Robert had checked and rechecked everything to make sure Bae would be comfortable. It was a big change for all of them and they all welcomed it. The three of them arrived at Jones' mansion to retrieve the fourth member of their family. Their boy was waiting for them on the porch with Milan behind him. He had packed most of his belonging in three suitcases and his backpack. He left behind the majority of his clothes only because it was Milah that had bought them, he had enough at his Papa's home anyway. What he took was the books Belle had gifted him with and the clothes his Papa had bought him. 

When the car's doors opened and his parents appeared, Bae was ready to run to them but Milah kept him behind, her grip on him was painful enough and he winced from pain. Belle was the one to get him away from her by slapping the other woman's hand away and whispering to her that if she ever dared to touch her son again, she would make sure that she had no hands anymore. Luckily for Milah, Gold was far behind with Collette on his arms. When he got closer to them Bae hugged for dear life and Robert returned the hug. 

" I hope you're happy, Robbie." Milah said to Gold mockingly. Gold kept his cool because there was no point of arguments, his family was complete now and that's all that mattered to him. Belle seemed to follow his thoughts as she gave him the 'she does not worth it' look and took their children, heading to the car. After their departure, Robert took a good look at Milah, he was wondering why he even stayed married with her so many years. Bae came one year after their wedding and they stayed together for another six until one day he found her on their bed with her lover. Now he couldn't look at her without feeling discuss, how the hell did he managed to sleep by her side for over half a decade after their son's birth was a mystery to him. He just told her goodbye and left her shouting to him about his worthlessness. Her words was hitting just too close to home but when he got into the car, with his beautiful wife by his side and their children playing at the backseat, he knew that whatever Milah was saying to him were just lies. He wasn't unworthy of love as she had made him believe all these years of their marriage, he knew that now that he had the love of his family. The love of Belle, his one and true love, and the love of his children and in return, he loved them with all his heart. 'This is what happiness feels' Robert Gold thought. He took Belle's hand in his and started the car. He drove to their home, to their future to their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
